


我魏瑪的親人

by JOLO



Category: kylux - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOLO/pseuds/JOLO
Summary: 據此為我的朋友Axlsmy她以此給了我寫下此篇的責任出自感激與勞碌無功的自責





	

「正是在這個地方，在有缺陷和易受指責的地方，愛戀的飛鳥營巢而居。  
瓦爾特 本雅明」

\--奧莉維雅--

她死了；她是死了。  
奧莉維雅。  
一切的聲音就像爆發那樣；不是巨大的，而是以一種弧狀的線條快速的回聚到那一個放射的原點上；或是在被代表維度的軸上以難以置信的速度消退著--時間點軸，聲音在無盡的撤離著。唯有色彩像掙脫身軀的靈魂那樣狂舞著，踐踏在聲音的死體上；隨即，新生的處決拉攏著意識被捲入了這場污衊的狂歡中；但是意識是該死的，他必定是要被處死的，因為他代表了奧莉維雅。  
她的名字就像清晨游離在馬丘比丘的水霧，可貴又不見得影，皇室水晶那樣的眼睛和夜幕一樣迷人的黑色卷髮；就像她父親那樣，

她的父親；她的父親----倫；一位著古典美貌的容克，背負著罪孽並天真的認為投入戰爭能夠挽回榮光和洗脫他的過錯。  
倫加入了偉大的戰爭；他的罪責沒有被脫離半點----他仍然是那個害死漢娜的人。他最後活著回來了，被奧莉維雅像個嬰孩那樣抱回了他們家族的宅邸，她的父親失去了四隻，她的丈夫像看一個怪物一樣看著他。

\--年輕的愛人--  
他們是在倫投身戰役時舉行的婚禮，19歲奧莉維雅和他；一個同她一樣年輕俊美的伯爵繼承人--22歲阿米蒂奇 赫克斯。他的優雅使得倫認可了這晚報的婚姻，倫也無暇顧及他的女兒和她的丈夫；他已經沒有了四隻。  
赫克斯推他到窗前，裹挾著晚霞的風從他的靈魂裡穿過，他的眼淚就像破碎的珍珠撞擊著清脆的聲響從臉龐上滾落；他仍然是有罪的，他的罪孽就像充斥著夏風和花多香氣的盛夏，蓬勃爆發的宣示著對意志的毀滅。赫克斯的手指撫過倫的臉龐，順著優美的弧線划過蒼白的，宛如死者一般的肌膚，席捲著淚水脫離了他的臉龐。  
'凱洛。' 他輕輕在他耳邊喊到 '你仍然有彌補過錯的機會'  
倫含糊的應答著，他並沒有看見赫克斯將沾著他淚水的手指含進嘴裡吮吸著。

\--修道院--  
多年前倫將年幼的女兒送進修道院；他直至現在才重新見到她；一個有著共同蒼白憂鬱靈魂的年輕女士，他本能的恐懼著她女兒腹中的胎兒，他瞪著眼睛，扭動反抗著赫克斯將輪椅推向他的女兒，一個給兒童玩的音樂盒在茶几上發出變調的響聲。他從輪椅上滾落下來，猝不及防的赫克斯重重踏上了他的身體。奧莉維雅冷眼看著她的父親發出痛苦的聲音；'親愛的，我要出門了' 她站起身，甚至都沒有靠近她的丈夫和父親就徑直離開了小客廳。  
'她沒有原諒你。'赫克斯抱起倫坐上了沙發 '很抱歉踩到你，我不認為你需要如此抗拒自己的女兒---更何況她是如此的像你'  
'你不會明白的'   
'為了你'赫克斯抱緊了倫 '你記得你在27歲時拜訪過法國的一個修道院嗎？'   
赫克斯的容貌和聲音就像恐懼一樣烙印在倫的精神裡，他是如此冷峻的美艷，他的傲慢中帶著悲憫，一種極致的慈悲，他就像一個唱詩班的男孩。

\--漢娜--  
奧莉維雅變得暴躁和歇斯底里。她撞見了他丈夫的偷情，她在門口窺視著他對她從未有過的情欲與愛求，他多情的吻和溫柔的觸摸，這一切極樂的愛欲都向著--她的父親。她聽見他的父親忘情的呻吟和呼喊著他丈夫的名字；他的聲音沙啞而誘人，她在門口直至這場歡愛結束。  
她開始在赫克斯外出時打罵她的父親，用盡所有她知曉的詞彙辱罵他。  
'我不應該接你回來 你是個混蛋 你也是個婊子' 她哭著重重把倫摔在地上，然後就離開了。  
赫克斯抱起傷痕累累的愛人，吻著他的瘀青和血痂；他沒有責備奧莉維雅，他只是吻著倫的卷髮說：'通往臥室的樓梯扶手已經鬆脫了。'他隨即抱著倫走進了臥室，把他像剝開一顆太妃糖一樣使他脫離沾著血痕的衣服，摟著並且愛撫的吻著他，像個孩子那樣苦苦哀求到 '凱洛，求求你給我。'他根本無須徵求的，他的陰莖已經頂進了倫柔軟溼潤的穴口。  
倫在赫克斯懷裡啜泣著，他已經毀了一切，他自己是正在被毀掉和正在毀滅的那個。他沒有聽見奧莉維雅上樓的聲音；可是赫克斯聽見了，他因此重重撞擊著倫，讓他像一塊死的牲畜的肉一樣，又使他像一個真正像在被愛戀眷顧的那樣發出變調極樂的呼喊。  
'凱洛 我是如此的愛你' 他像一個歌劇演員一樣大喊到。  
'奧莉維雅，妳聽到了嗎。我是如此的愛他！' 赫克斯如同一個凱旋的羅馬將軍，他狂喜的對著門邊大喊。倫驚訝的順著門口看去，他看到了他女兒扭曲蒼白的面孔，他驚恐的想要大喊，卻隨即變成了嘶啞的慘叫；赫克斯扼住了他的脖子，把他像個死獵物那樣提了起來，他幾乎是大笑的喊著，向他的妻子展示她父親情潮未退的面孔，勃起的陰莖和正在淌出精液的秘處.  
'看呀！奧莉維雅！快看呀！我的愛人！妳的父親！'

\--我魏瑪的親人--  
奧莉維雅靠著扶手沖下了樓，她懷孕了，幾乎是整個把身子支在扶手上的。  
他們聽到木頭斷裂的聲音和墜落的鈍響，赫克斯抱起倫走向門口，奧莉維雅和斷裂的扶手一起攤在大廳的大理石花紋地板上，她的頭顱像被拔起那樣曲折著， 後腦被摔得粉碎而腹部缺詭異的隆起著。  
'她一直都是漂亮的。'赫克斯嘲諷著，抱著驚魂未定的倫下了樓，站在他妻子和未出世孩子的屍體前嘲諷道。  
'扶手！是你殺了他！你為什麼這麼做！你的妻子！你的孩子！'  
'凱洛，你太歇斯底里了。殺了她的人是你，從一開始就是你。' 赫克斯把倫靠在他妻子即將分娩的腹部上，有一瞬間倫似乎感覺到了胎兒的掙扎。  
赫克斯整理了浴袍，使得他看上去更加體面和不可動搖，他幾乎是藐視的看著他的情人。  
'是你殺了她，你殺了漢娜，毀了她家族的名譽。那時你才17歲，她為你生下了奧莉維雅，她至死都沒有得到你的懺悔，她的家族因此蒙羞被迫去到美洲，結果怎麼樣？她的整個家族都死於海難，唯有一個私生女；可你在她1歲時就把她丟進了修道院；記得嗎，修道院。你在27歲時拜訪了一間法國的修道院，吻了一個唱詩班的13歲男孩。他愛上了你，懇求你帶他離開，可是你沒有。一個神父撞見了男孩對著你坐過的椅子手淫，他因此被踢出唱詩班和教會，他和他的母親在法國的生活毀了。可憐的女人只能帶著一個私生子回到英國尋求他父親的幫助；她隨即因為癆病死在了英吉利海峽的渡輪上----這一切都是由你。由你！凱洛 倫！你無法責任的愛！你吻了我，使我愛上你，又像害死漢娜和奧莉維雅那樣！你毀掉了我。你渴望向他們贖罪，可是你已經沒有任何人可以補償了；除了我凱洛，除了我。'  
'除了你。'倫看著赫克斯的眼睛說；色彩爆裂而聲音則死一般的沈默著。


End file.
